This is Something New
by NewDawn13
Summary: Sam's feeling differently for his brother and a naked, sweaty Dean featuring his dreams aren't helping! Wincest! Dean/Sam!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fanfic! I hope you enjoy, there will be more chapters later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters (sadly ;) )**

* * *

"Fuck, Dean! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam cried as he came into the mouth of his brother, his back arched high off the bed in pleasure. His body relaxed as he slowly sank back down to the bed, his brother crawling up his naked, sweaty body.

Dean kissed Sam hard on the lips, allowing Sam to get the taste of his own cum that had been left behind in Dean's mouth. Dean smiled as he kissed Sam, "You know, Sammie, I've wanted this for a really long time. Why do you always keep me waiting?" he asked lovingly with a chuckle.

"I was the one waiting for you, Dean." Sam replied back as he kissed Dean's jawline softly.

"Oh, Sam. Sam! Sam! Sammie!" Dean's voice came out loud and demanding so unlike its previous state love and lust. "Jesus Christ, Sam!"

Sam shot up, sweat dripping from his body. His brother Dean stood at the side of his bed with a pillow held in the air. He dropped the pillow to the ground when he saw Sam look at him, "Ok, good, I was afraid I would have to use that." He signaled to the pillow and grinned his grin that shot tingles up Sam's spine. "You ok, Sam? You were thrashing around pretty violently and moaning."

Sam thought about his dream, how his brother had been naked on top of him, and blushed softly "Um, yeah, I. No. I mean-yeah, I'm fine." He pushed back his sweaty brown hair and took in a deep breath, attempting to settle down his fast beating heart.

Dean bit his lip and let his eyebrows dance, "Having a dream about someone sexy?" he asked with a laugh. Sam's eyes widened and he whipped his head to look at Dean.

"Calm down, Sammie, I'm just messing around with you." Dean put his hands up defensively, yet a playful gleam could still be seen in his eyes that deceived him.

Dean walked over to the motel door and grabbed his coat from a nearby chair. He threw it on carelessly, "I'm going out to get some breakfast, wanna come?" he asked Sam.

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head; there was no way he was going to be alone in a car with his brother after that dream. What kind of person had gay sex dreams about their own brother? No. That just wouldn't end well. Dean always had a way of getting things out of Sam. Sam blushed crimson as his mind took a violent turn from innocence to perverseness about Dean getting things out of him.

"Alright then, I'll bring you back something," Dean opened the door, "See you later, Sammie." The door closed with a soft thump and Dean was gone.

Sam sighed and threw his blanket off. He soon saw what he had been worried about sticking straight up, stiff as a rock. He groaned and fell back down to the pillow, his hands grasping his brown locks. Images of a naked Dean smiling seductively filled his mind.

"Arrgghh!" He groaned loudly, kicking at the bed, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

* * *

**TBH. Tell me what you think PM me if you think it could use some improvement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

Sam expertly took off his pants and boxers as he always did before he was about to jack off. After many failed attempts to get rid of his erection, thinking of the most repulsive things he could, he finally gave in and decided to jack off while his brother was out.

He let his hand trail slowly down to his member. He grabbed it and began to thrust until he got into a steady rhythm. He fantasized about his dream, "Fuck me, Sam!" he made Dean say in his mind, "Fuck me hard!" pre-cum began to come out of his slit and electricity shot through him as he arched his back in pleasure to his brother's requests.

"I've wanted you for so long, Sam. You have no idea." Dean said as he began to undress. Sam tilted his head back and opened his mouth slightly, his eyes shut tight. He felt himself on the bridge of climax as shot after shot of electricity traveled through his body as he thrust faster and faster.

"Oh God, Sammie!" Dean's voice said. But wait a minute. That sounded a little too real.

Sam's eyes shot open and he sat up, releasing his rock hard dick, "Dean! What are you doing back?" he asked in panic as he looked at his brother. Dean stood in front of the door wearing the same face of panic.

Sam pulled his covers over him in attempt to cover up his dick which still stood up proudly and stubborn. His face turned a crimson red, leaving Sam to think his blush would be permanent.

Dean shook his head, "I just went to the nearest gas station to get some donuts and coffee. Jesus, Sam, if you're going to jack off at least make sure you have enough time!" he said as he set down two coffees and a bag on the table next to the T.V.

Sam groaned and dropped his head, "Fuck!"

Dean chuckled, "Woah now, Sammie, I didn't give you the say so to proceed! Finish up in the bathroom if you have to, I'd rather not have my baby brother fucking himself in front of me."

Sam blushed once more, the crimson deepening. Yet, he realized, he had seen a faint pink shade Dean's face when he had spoken.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower." Sam announced as he made an escape to the bathroom. He felt eyes burning into his back. He turned around to see his brother staring at him, eyes wide and a glazed expression. "What, Dean?" he asked irritated.

A blush crossed Dean's face. He looked up at Sam and coughed awkwardly, "Nothing, it's just, er, pants?"

Sam looked down and realized he was still stark naked from the waist down. That was it, the blush was permanent. He groaned again and ran into the bathroom, feeling as if he couldn't possibly embarrass himself anymore in one day.

Sam turned on the shower and threw off his remaining clothes, which just happened to be his shirt. He heard a soft splash and looked down. "Ugggg!" he moaned loudly when he saw his shirt had landed straight into the toilet. Then he silently slapped himself when he realized that he had moaned loudly enough for Dean to hear. Dean probably thought he had taken his advice and was now jacking off in the bathroom!

Sam sighed and shook his head, deciding that he would at least have a nice shower before doing one more stupid thing for the day. He hopped into the hot shower and let out a sigh of relief as the water hit him, relaxing his tense muscles.

He rubbed his temples. Why had he gotten caught? Why couldn't of Dean just stayed out for a little while longer and leave him to finish fantasizing about fucking him? God, there it was again: thinking about fucking his own brother.

Sam had no idea what had brought on the sudden sexual interest in his brother. The only other time he had felt anything similar to it was when he had been eleven and Dean fourteen.

Dean had been getting ready for his first date. He and Sam were in Dean's room as Dean got ready, openly speaking his worries to Sam. Sam had been drinking a cup of orange juice, standing in the door frame to Dean's bathroom as he looked in the mirror fixing his hair.

"_What if she wants me to kiss her?" Dean asked his younger brother, "What if I'm terrible at it?"_

_Sam smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_Dean shook his head, "No, I'm going to suck! I need practice." He turned around and looked at Sam. "Where the hell am I supposed to get practice from?" he practically shouted._

_Sam shrugged as an idea popped in his mind, "You could practice on me." He said. It was innocent enough. He was just trying to be a helpful little brother._

_Dean's face contorted, "You? But you're my brother!"_

_Sam shrugged once more, "So? It's not like it will mean anything." _

_Dean thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt."_

_Dean walked slowly up to his brother, put his hands on Sam's shoulders, looked deep into his brown eyes, and leaned in._

_The kiss started out slow and soft. Then Sam opened his mouth to let a soft moan escape into Dean's mouth, and Dean took the opportunity. He invaded his younger brother's mouth with his tongue, exploring every inch. Sam unwillingly let out moans as he let his brother feel around._

_Then Dean released, "Was it ok?" he asked, hope shining from his eyes._

_Sam's hands quivered and he took a shaky sip of his juice to clear his throat, "Yeah, Dean," he said, "that was…that was great." He said slightly confused._

_Dean's face lit up, "Great! Thanks, Sammie," he said as he patted Sam's back, "You really helped me out!"_

Sam opened his eyes as the memory ended. He had completely forgotten about that night; about that kiss. Maybe these feelings he had weren't new. Maybe they had always been there.

Sam shook his head once more and reached for the shampoo. His hands grasped nothing and he looked down to realize there was no shampoo.

He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the shower. His eyes searched for a towel to wrap around himself so that he could go ask his brother if there was any shampoo. His eyes widened in fear as he realized there was no towel to be seen in the small bathroom.

Sam searched frantically for something to cover up his lower half with. His eyes landed on the sopping wet T-shirt that was sitting in the toilet.

Finding it was his only option; he grabbed the shirt and wrapped it around his lower half. He looked in the mirror to study himself.

The shirt didn't do a great job at hiding his junk, but it would have to do.

He unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped out, "Hey De-DEAN!" his eyes widened and his quite recently tamed cock began to reawaken. "What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**TBC! OOO what did Sam see Dean doing? Wait for the next chapter to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Thank you guys so much for leaving such nice reviews! They really brighten my day :)** **Well here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of his bed, pants and shirt thrown to the side and hand shoved down his boxer shorts. His head was tilted back and his mouth was slightly open. His legs were spread wide as he pumped slowly up and down.

At the sound of Sam's voice, Dean opened his eyes and looked up. A smile formed on his face and a flash of some emotion, that Sam couldn't exactly put his finger on, crossed his face; it was gone as soon as it was there. Dean pulled his hand out of his pants. "Hey Sammie, what's up?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Sam's jaw hung open at how casual Dean was being about the whole thing. He realized he was gaping and pulled himself together. "De-de-Dean," he stuttered, "What, er, what are you doing?"

Dean stood up and crossed his arms, the smile still on his face, "What does it look like I'm doing, Sammie? If you can have a little fun, then why can't I?" he asked innocently. Sam stared, his eyes wandering up and down from Dean's eyes to his bare torso. "So what was so important that you had to interrupt me? Weren't you 'taking a shower'?" he put air quotes around taking a shower, making Sam blush.

"Shampoo." Sam said stupidly.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "What about it?" he asked.

"Oh, um, there's none. In the bathroom, I mean. Do you have any?" he mentally slapped himself at his stupidity.

Dean smirked and his eyebrow arched higher. Sam shuffled his feet awkwardly as the silence continued. Finally, when Sam thought he would burst, Dean spoke, "Yeah, I have some in my bag; hold on a sec." he turned around and walked toward his bed. He bent over and began searching through his bag.

Sam took the opportunity to look at Dean's fine ass. Sam's eyes wandered down lower. He stared gapingly at Dean's well-formed legs.

Sam was interrupted by Dean's voice, "Ah-ha! Here it is." He stood up and turned around, a bottle of shampoo in hand. Sam forced his eyes up to Dean's face, which, Sam thought, wasn't horrible to look at either.

"Here you go," Dean said, handing the bottle to Sam.

He was standing, Sam noticed, incredibly close to him. Sam shuffled nervously, feeling his member tingling in delight at the sight of his half naked brother.

Sam took the bottle, but Dean held on. Sam face contorted with confusion. Dean looked straight into Sam's eyes, forcing him to gulp. "Have fun with your," he paused and smirked, his eyes traveled from Sam's eyes down to his chest, and finally down to Sam's poorly concealed package, then back to his eyes, "shower."

Dean released the shampoo and walked to the table with the coffee and donuts sitting untouched on it. He grabbed his coffee and sat back down on his bed.

Sam watched dumbstruck as Dean took a long sip of the coffee. When Dean pulled the cup down, he arched his eyebrows and looked at Sam almost knowingly, "Well? Shower?"

Sam laughed nervously, "Right." He turned around and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, catching one last glimpse of Dean's eyes boring into him.

Sam set the shampoo down on the sink counter and dug his nails into scalp, pulling his hair in frustration. What the hell was Dean playing at?

Sam collapsed onto the toilet and sighed in confusion. Why was his brother acting so weird? There he was, casually jerking off, not even caring that Sam had seen! Who did that? No one!

Unless. No.

Did Dean know? Did Sam somehow let out that he had feelings for his brother? He thought back. No. He hadn't let anything slip. There was no way his brother knew.

But then again…

Sam sighed. He did remember a time that Dean had known something about him and acted equally has strange.

It had been three years after the kiss, when Sam was fourteen and Dean was seventeen. Sam had been in his room, looking through a sports magazine when he noticed that the man sporting a soccer uniform, one leg in the air, his body twisted as he kicked a soccer ball, looked incredibly attractive.

_A drop of sweat dripped down Sam's forehead and his heart beat fastly. The man's curly brown hair was frozen in a perfect wave. His leg muscles flexed as he kicked the ball and a look of concentration covered his face._

_Sam felt his formerly sleeping prick begin to awaken. It was the first time that he had felt so thrilled. He had heard Dean and his friends talking about this kind of feeling yet he had never quite felt it himself before. _

_Sam smiled, but then as a thought came to him, it dimmed. All the other guys had always gotten their arousal from _girls_; so why was he getting it from a _guy_? _

_He took another glance at the soccer player. I jolt of electricity shot threw his heart and his dick throbbed. That was when Sam realized he was different than the other guys; that's when Sam realized he was gay._

_Sam bent the corner on the page, threw the magazine under his bed, and went to sleep. Thoughts of how he would tell his dad and brother that he was gay plagued his dreams. The next morning, he woke up in a slightly better mood._

_Sam skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped suddenly when he saw his brother sitting at the table. He had one arm slung over his chair and his right foot was placed on his left knee. He grinned devilishly when Sam entered._

"_Morning, Sammie." He grinned, flashing Sam a set of pearly white teeth, "And how are you this morning?" he tilted his head and batted his eye lashes._

_Sam cocked his head, "Um, fine, Dean. And you?" Sam walked to the counter and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal._

_Dean's eyes followed his every movement, "Oh, you know, so-so." He snorted._

_Sam turned around, cereal box in hand tilted over the bowl, "What?" he asked suspiciously._

_Dean shook his head, trying and failing at containing his smile, "Nothing. Well there is one thing." He pulled the arm that was hanging over the chair around and Sam noticed that he was holding the magazine that he had thrown under his bed the previous night. _

_Sam's heart skipped a beat, "Um, what's that?" he asked, feigning confusion as he grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured it over his cereal._

_Sam heard Dean flipping through the pages, "Oh nothing, Sammie. I was just looking through this magazine and-hey hold on! What's this?" _

_Sam turned around and saw Dean flicking the bent corner of the soccer page. He gulped._

_Dean went on, "Sammie, I didn't know you liked soccer."_

_Sam blinked furiously, "Yeah. I mean, yeah I do. Love it, actually!" he walked over to the table and sat at the seat directly across from Dean._

_Dean smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Great! So did you see the game last night? It was great, right?"_

_Sam nodded his head, playing along even though he was hopelessly lost._

"_And when Ranoldo scored that corner kick! Great, right?" Dean bit his lip and nodded his head excitedly. _

_Sam smiled, "Yeah, totally! It was great."_

_Dean lifted and eyebrow and his smile decreased into a smirk, "Is that so, Sammie?" Dean said as he stood up._

_He put his arms behind his back and strutted behind Sam's chair, "That's real interesting considering there was no game last night, Sammie." _

_Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands. His brother knew._

_Dean patted Sam's back, "Its ok, Sammie boy. You like guys, huh? That's cool, I guess." Dean smiled victoriously. _

_Sam groaned once more, "How did you know?" he mumbled through his hands._

_Dean sighed, "Oh, Sammie, when are you going to learn that you can't hide things from me?" Dean rubbed Sam's back slowly, "You're just too easy to read."_

_Sam shook his head in his hands as Dean proceeded to rub his back._

Sam sighed as the memory faded. Maybe Dean did know.

Sam grunted as he stood up to get back in the shower. He unwrapped the still soaking T-shirt from his waist and grabbed the shampoo. He climbed back into the shower, the water slightly less hot.

After Sam was done rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, he looked down to grab for the conditioner. That's when he realized there was no conditioner bottle to be seen.

He grunted furiously, "Shit!"

* * *

**TBC! Hooray! Chapter three is done! I'm not really good at keeping a suspense thing going am I? Well I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sam fell into his bed with a deep grunt. From where he was, he could hear the shower water running and Dean singing loudly.

The day had been a long one. Dean had acted stranger and stranger as the day progressed. By the night, he was practically screaming with sex.

Sam wore only his boxers and a pair of sweatpants, his chest bare. He tried not to, but he couldn't help but think of Dean in the shower. Images of a naked Dean, scrubbing himself, starting at his neck and getting lower, lower, lower. Sam shuddered, the very thought sending chills up his spine.

Sam had become used to the chills. It seemed that whatever Dean did sent his heart fluttering and the chills coursing through his body.

The water, along with Dean's singing, stopped. Sam heard Dean getting out of the shower. His heart thumped, hoping Dean would come out naked. But he knew he wouldn't. Sam had made sure to put about a dozen towels in the bathroom after his…incident.

Sam prepared himself as he heard the bathroom door unlock. In a matter of seconds, Dean was standing in front of him, a towel wrapped around his hips that he held in place. "Hey Sammie." He said with a smile.

Sam turned away and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Dean's face grew concerned. He walked over in front of Sam's bed. Sam turned his head to the side as to not see his half naked brother in front of him.

"What's wrong, Sammie?" Dean asked sincerely.

Sam shook his head, his eyes still averted, "Nothing. I'm fine." He lied.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, "You sure? You've been acting weird all day. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Sam smirked and breathed in, "No. Really, I'm good." Did his brother actually say _he'd_ been acting weird? In Sam's eyes, it was the other way around.

Dean frowned in defeat, "Alright, Sammie, tell me if you change your mind."

Sam caught a glimpse of Dean as he walked to his side of the room. His ass looked extremely good wrapped up in that towel and his back muscles were exquisite.

Dean bent down to get a shirt out of his bag. Sam turned his head but his eyes deceived him and looked at his brother. Dean suddenly stood up, forcing Sam to look away.

"Fuck!" Dean breathed.

"What is it, Dean?" Sam asked, looking back at his brother only this time with curiosity.

"It's just..I sort of have a problem." He said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Sam asked, "Can I help?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Don't think so, Sammie. I think it's something only my hand can fix. Unless you have a pussy." He turned around and smirked at his brother.

Sam blushed slightly as he realized what Dean was talking about. He shook his head, "No…sorry I don't."

Dean smiled and laughed a little, "Oh, Sam, Sammie, Sammie, Sammie." He looked down and shook his head, the smile still painted on his face.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Nothing! So, Sam. Do you think it would be ok if…if I took care of my problem?" Dean asked.

Sam choked up a bit. Was Dean really asking to jack off in front of him?

"I'm really sorry, Sam, but you know, when the problem comes up…" he looked down. Sam followed his gaze to the bulge in the towel.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know…" he remembered the two earlier incidents, "besides, not like we haven't caught each other before." He said somewhat humorously.

"At a boy, Sammie!" Dean smiled.

He hopped into his bed, "Mind turning the light off for me?" he asked as he crawled up to his pillow and lay down.

Sam nodded and stood up. He walked over by the door to the light switch. Before he flipped the switch, he saw his brother take off his towel. He gladly accepted the darkness. Without it, Dean would easily be able to see Sam's erection through his sweatpants

"Damn sweatpants," Sam thought.

He made his way over to his own bed and hopped in. He covered himself with the blankets and tried hard not to look over at his brother.

For a little, it was quiet. Then a grunt came from Dean's bed. Sam felt his member quiver.

Another moan came from the other side of the room, only this time louder and longer.

Sam couldn't help himself; he let himself glance at his brother without moving his head. What he saw put his head in a haze.

Dean was on his back, hips high in the hair as he stroked up and down his shaft. Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean was incredibly, to say the least, large.

"Fuck," Dean moaned as his hips shot up higher.

Sam slammed his eyes shut as he attempted to hold back his own moan. It was just…the noises Dean was making…

"Sammmm!" Dean whimpered.

Sam's stomach fell and his own erection begged for attention at his brother's voice. Sam turned his head to look at his brother. Dean wore puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip. He stroked lazily, "I need your help, Sammie." He whined once more.

Sam gulped, "Wha-what?" had he heard right?

Dean bit his bottom lip, "You heard me, Sammie." He said, "I need your help." He said once more.

Yep. Sam had definitely heard correctly. "Dean…you're talking non-sense!" he turned away from his brother but could still feel eyes burning into him. A groan rose up from his brother's throat, "Please, Sammie? I know what I'm talking about." He said, trying to convince his brother.

"No you're not, trust me. You don't want me to help! I'm your brother!" Sam fought back.

Dean chuckled, "Oh fuck, Sam. I know you want this, too." Dean said, sending Sam's heart in a fit, "Still so easy to read." Dean added, almost as an afterthought.

"What? What do you mea-"he was cut short.

"Cut the crap, Sam. Haven't you realized yet that you can't hide anything from me?" Dean said, "Truthfully, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." He smirked.

Sam knitted his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sam, it was no accident that there was no towels or shampoo in the bathroom today." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Dean continued, "I let you catch me… you know. I can't believe I caught you, though. Damn it, Sammie, you have no idea what you put me through!" Dean moaned. "And when you came out, dripping wet like that, barely concealed. God…" Dean never finished, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes.

Sam couldn't believe his luck! His brother felt the same way, and now he was practically begging for him.

Sam stood up and walked over to his brother, not even caring about his obvious erection. He climbed into the bed and positioned himself over Dean. He lowered himself, his boner rubbing Dean's. Dean's eyes shot open.

"Thank God, Sam!" he cried. He grabbed his brother's face and pulled it down for a kiss. Their lips smashed together. Sam couldn't help but realize that this kiss was so much better than the one when they were little kids.

Sam opened his mouth as a moan came up from the back of his throat into Dean's mouth. Dean, just like when they were kids, took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Sam's mouth. Their tongues twisted together, each of them moaning as the kiss became more passionate.

Dean dropped his head back, his breaths rapid. Sam continued kissing only now at his neck. He nipped playfully at Dean. Sam lowered himself more, allowing the two men's dicks to rub together.

Both Dean and Sam let out a satisfied groan at the friction.

Pre-cum glistened from the slit on Dean's head. Sam kissed a trail down Dean's torso, stopping only briefly to suck on Dean's nipples.

"Fuck, Sam!" Dean gasped as Sam grabbed Dean's shaft. Sam started a slow rhythm as he pumped Dean's dick. Dean grabbed at the sheets, gripping them tightly.

Sam stuck the head of Dean's dick in his mouth, sucking as his hand continued its steady rhythm.

Dean's hips thrusted forward, further into Sam's mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Sammie, it feels so good-so fucking good!" Dean moaned.

Sam smirked. He let one of his hands take Dean's balls and start rolling them. The sounds that Dean made were so fucking sexy. Sam thought he would cum without even being touched. He was close enough already.

"Sammie, I'm going to-ahhhhhhgg!" Dean moaned as his body lost control and he filled Sam's mouth with his cum.

Sam couldn't stop it. He came right there in his pants. He didn't need to be touched; seeing his brother like that was enough. He-

"Sam!" Sam shook his head and looked over at his brother who had his arms crossed over his bare chest, towel hanging loosely from his hips, "I said have you seen my white T-shirt?" Dean asked in a manner that suggested he was repeating himself.

Sam shook his head, "Sorry, uh, yeah, I think it's in the right pocket."

Dean turned around and continued searching through his bag. Sam sighed and looked at his brother's ass longingly once more.

Things were so much better in Sam's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this story is close to reaching it's end! *tear* but not to fret, this isn't the last chapter :) **

* * *

The bell over the door rang as Sam walked into the diner. He took a seat at the counter and put his face in his hands. Why was Dean so…so…everything?

It had been two days since Sam's dream and Dean was still acting just as weird. Sometimes it would get so bad that Sam would have to just leave.

It had been like that that morning when Sam woke up to find Dean sleeping next to him, one arm draped over him.

_Sam lay there in shock, Dean snoring peacefully next to him. Dean snuggled in closer, putting his free hand on Sam's chest and his face in Sam's side._ _Sam's heart took full affect and began to beat wildly._

_Dean grunted and dug into Sam's shirt making Sam's skin tingle. Sam could feel his member begin to stir awake. He grabbed Dean's hand to take it off his chest, but Dean opened his eyes at that very moment._

"_Sam?" he asked sleepily._

_Sam blushed, "Dean, you're, uh, you're in my bed." He stuttered. He realized his hand was still on Dean's and pulled away quickly._

_Dean smiled weakly, "Sorry, baby brother, must of slept walk or something." _

_Dean closed his eyes once more and snuggled in even more so to Sam. Sam blushed once again and retained a gasp._

"_Dean, uh…" Sam tried to say something but he didn't even know what to say._

"_Shhhhh, Sammie, I'm sleeping." Dean said._

"_Come on, Dean, stop messing around! I know you're awake!" Sam said as he gently pushed Dean away._

"_Saaaamammm!" Dean whined as he quickly retook his place that Sam had pushed him away from, "Let me sleep!"_

"_Why don't you go in your own bed?" he asked with a muffled gasp as Dean dug his nails more deeply into Sam's shirt and nuzzled Sam's chest._

_Dean mumbled something that Sam couldn't quite make out._

"_What was that, Dean?" Sam asked._

_Dean turned his head up towards Sam, eyes still closed, "I said that you're too comfy to leave." _

_Sam blushed once more, grateful that Dean kept his eyes closed._

"_Fine, but," Sam took Dean's hand off his chest, "Stay on your side." _

_Dean moaned, "But Sammie, you're so warm!" Dean put his hand back on Sam's chest._

_The skin that Dean's hand rested on tingled, "You're a jerk, you know that?" Sam said._

_Dean smiled, "Bitch."_

"What can I get you, dear?" Sam lifted his head out of his hands and looked to the gray haired woman that stood across the counter.

"I'll have coffee and a bagel for now." He said half-heartedly.

The woman nodded and walked off.

Sam sighed. As soon as Dean had begun snoring again, Sam had bolted out of the room and walked to the nearest diner after changing his clothes.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore Dean. It almost seemed as if Dean was just teasing him. Could it be? Could Dean just be messing around with Sam, waiting for him to crack?

"Here you go, doll." The waitress said as she set a cup of steaming coffee and a toasted bagel on the table. "You want anything with that: Butter, cream cheese, cream, sugar, anything?"

"Uh, cream cheese, please." He answered.

She nodded once more and walked off, soon back with a small cup of cream cheese and a knife.

Sam took a sip of the coffee. He attempted eating, but he just didn't have an appetite. The coffee wasn't doing much for him either.

He called the waitress over for the check, paid, and left. He needed something stronger.

He walked a few blocks more until he found what he was looking for.

The pub was dimly lit and smelled of whisky and dust. There was only one other person at the bar, head on the counter and an empty glass lying on its side next to him.

Dean walked over to the counter and took a seat.

The bartender set down the glass he was cleaning and walked over to greet Sam.

"Hey buddy, what can I get you?" he asked.

Sam looked up at the bartender. He looked about in his sixties.

"Give me the strongest thing you've got." He said.

The man smiled, "Be right back." He walked to the back and returned a minute later with a mysterious dusty bottle.

He grabbed a shot glass and poured the liquid in, "Have this." He said, handing the drink to Sam.

Sam took it and eyed it curiously, "What is this?" he asked.

The man shook his head and smiled, "Don't ask, just drink. Anything you need to forget, that right there will do it."

Sam took one more wary look at the drink then made up his mind and downed it.

"Uggg!" he set the glass down with a thump. His face contorted in disgust, his head becoming dizzy.

The bartender laughed loudly, "You're a lightweight, aren't you, son?"

Sam cleared his throat, "No! I just don't drink much, that's all." He said defensively with a cough.

The man chuckled, "Alright, alright." He smiled kindly, "So what's your name, kid? What are you doing in a place like this this early in the morning?"

"Give me more of that stuff and I'll tell you." Sam replied, pushing the shot glass closer to the man.

The man laughed and picked up the glass, "I like your style kid! Here you go." He set the now full glass in front of Sam.

Sam took the drink and downed it again, making the face once again.

He wiped his mouth, "I'm Sam, you?"

"My name's Joe, nice to meet you. Ok so I got you that drink, now tell me, what's your story?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "The typical story: I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back."

"Ahh," Joe nodded his head knowingly, "Girl got you down?"

Sam smirked, "Something like that. It's just, this person acts like he- I mean they- like me! They talk to me like they know what I'm thinking. I know they don't feel the same way for me though…that's impossible. Besides, I can't tell them that I love them because they'll think I'm disgusting! He- I mean they'll, leave me."

The man nodded his head and poured Sam another drink, which Sam took gratefully. "Well, kid, it sounds pretty rough. But let me ask you this: Who the hell cares?"

Sam set the empty glass down and swallowed, "What?" he asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"If you tell this person that you love them, and they don't accept you, then it's their loss! You seem like a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you! Let them leave if their as disgusted as you think they'll be."

Sam shook his head, "I can't do that! I love them too much to lose them!"

Joe smiled, "Can I tell you something, kid? I don't think this person will leave. You're just thinking of the worst possible scenario, that's all. If they don't love you, they'll stay with you. And if they do feel the same way, well then you'll be thanking me, won't you?"

Sam thought for a moment, and then nodded his head, "Yeah! You know what, you're right!"

Joe smirked, "Of course I am."

Sam stood up, "I'm gonna go tell hi-them!" he slurred.

Joe hit the table, "At a boy!" the man who was passed out shot up, "You want one more shot before you go?"

Before Joe could poor the drink, Sam took the bottle and took a swig, then slammed it down, "What do I owe you?" he asked, reaching into his back pocket.

Joe rose up his hands and shook his head, "On the house."

Sam gave Joe a smile and turned around.

When he reached the door, he heard Joe call to him.

"So what's his name? Your brother?" Joe asked.

Sam turned around slowly, his heart dropping, "Dean. But how did you-"

Joe laughed, "Kid, I've been in this world for a while, you can't hide much from me. Besides," he smiled cockily with a shocking resemblance to Dean, "you're easy as hell to read."

Sam opened his mouth, still shocked, then closed it and turned around, "Thanks, Joe." He walked out of the pub and made his way back to the motel drunkenly.

Sam almost passed out a few times on the way back to the motel, but somehow made it back.

He opened the door determined. He could hear the shower running and Dean singing.

He stripped down until he was wearing nothing then made his way to the shower, holding on to whatever he could to keep his balance.

He quietly opened the door and walked in without closing it. Dean continued singing, not even realizing his brother had entered.

Sam walked over to the shower curtain, took a deep breath, opened the curtain, and stepped in.

His cock sprung to life at the sight of Dean, naked and dripping wet.

Dean's singing stopped abruptly, "Sam! What the hell-"

"Shhh." Sam soothed, running his hand through Dean's soaking hair.

Dean stared at him shocked, "You're drunk, aren't you? I can smell alcohol on your breath!"

Sam smiled. He put one hand on the back of Dean's neck and wrapped his other arm around Dean's waist.

He wasn't going to regret this.

"Besides," Sam thought as he leaned in for the kiss, "If things don't go well, I can just blame it on the alcohol."

* * *

**TBC! OOOOO what happens next? Sam kissing Dean? In real life? Preposterous! Find out what happens next :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's the last chapter, guys! Thank you for making my first story such a success (well at least in my eyes)! I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Dean's lips were just as Sam remembered: surprisingly soft and incredibly tasteful.

As Sam moved his lips with the kiss, he noticed Dean was standing still, not moving a single muscle. Sam pulled away from the kiss, still holding Dean with his arm.

Dean's shocked eyes met Sam's.

Sam's heart fell, "God, Dean, I'm sorry! I'm dru-"

Before Sam could finish, Dean lunged forward, grabbing the sides of Sam's face, and pulled him in for another delectable kiss. Dean expertly moved his lips, tilting his head in whichever way was more pleasurable to the both of them. He had one hand behind Sam's head and grasped his brown locks.

Dean pulled away suddenly, leaving Sam standing breathless, eyes still closed in pure bliss, "Dean." He let out in a hushed tone.

"God, Sammie. I thought you would never kiss me. You take so goddamn long, you know that?" Dean smiled, leaning in for another kiss. He kissed Sam's lips briefly, then made his way down to Sam's neck, kissing over and over again as to not miss a single spot.

"You knew, Dean?" Sam asked as he gasped lightly when Dean nibbled playfully at Sam's ear.

"Of course I knew, Sammie; you know you can't hide things from me." Dean replied, bringing his head back up to look into Sam's eyes.

"But-but why didn't you just tell me if you knew? Why did you tease me like that?"

Dean smiled, "What fun would that be?"

"Fuck you, Dean! I've practically been dying for the past few days!" Sam said, pushing Dean's hand away when he tried to grasp Sam's hair.

"You don't think it was killing me, baby brother? Why do you think I took so many showers the past few days? I had to relieve myself. I would get hard, Sam, so hard, whenever I saw you." Dean shook his head, "You have no idea what you were doing to me!" Dean finished.

Sam took everything in and smiled inwardly. He put on large puppy dog eyes and looked at Dean, "Maybe I should get you back," he said as he bit his lip and let it slide from his teeth, "shouldn't I?"

Dean's eyes widened, "You wouldn't…"

Sam shrugged as he backed up some, "I don't know, Dean. You had me going crazy. I think I had it a lot worse than you. You knew I wanted you, but me? I didn't have a clue. I think now's my chance to make you pay."

Sam backed all the way to the other side of the shower and leaned against the wall. He looked Dean in the eyes, which, by the way, were very shocked. He ran his hand down his whole body. He played with his nipples, rubbing them until they were hard.

After that, he trailed down his stomach and all so suddenly grasped his erection.

He moaned in pleasure at the feel. Dean's pupils widened in lust in response to his brother's moaning, "God, Sam! Please don't do this to me!" Dean pleaded.

Sam just shook his head and began pumping his member. He leaned his head against the cool tile and closed his eyes, "Dean! Oh God, Dean!" he moaned.

A whelp came from where Dean was standing. Watching Sam pleasure himself was practically killing him. He just wanted to force his younger brother against the wall and fuck his brains out.

Sam's free hand trailed down to his ball sack. He took them his hand and started rolling them expertly between his fingers. He moaned loudly once more.

Dean's own erection pleaded for attention. Dean grunted. "Fuck, Sam, I can't take this anymore!"

Dean flung himself at Sam and pressed him against the shower wall. He smashed his lips against Sam's, receiving a moan from Sam. The intensity deepened and Sam allowed himself to be taken care of by Dean. His own hand wasn't doing the job and he knew he wanted Dean just as much as Dean wanted him.

Dean suddenly took Sam's cock in his hand.

Sam pulled away from the kiss and gasped, "Dean!" he moaned as Dean began to pump up and down Sam's length.

Dean smirked, "You like that, baby brother, don't you?" he asked as he gripped harder at Sam's cock.

Dean let out such a moan that Dean was afraid he wouldn't be able to last past the first few minutes. They wouldn't even be able to get to the _really_ fun stuff if he couldn't last.

"Jesus Christ, Dean! Go down on me! Go down right now; I want you to suck me!" Sam let out in sharp breaths, his eyes clamped shut and his face contorted in ecstasy.

Dean couldn't help but oblige to his brother's request. He nodded his head and kissed down Sam's torso. He let his hands trail down above his head until he reached Sam's cock. He flicked his tongue over Sam's cock, licking up the pre-cum ravenously.

Sam let out a small yelp.

At that, Dean engulfed the head of Sam's dick in his mouth.

Sam looked down at his brother, putting his hands on Dean's head for a better grip. He swirled one finger in Dean's short hair.

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes as he began to bob his head, taking in more and more of Sam with each thrust.

Sam felt a burning in his stomach when Dean tickled Sam's balls gently.

"Fuck, Dean! You're so good, so-"he cried as Dean took the length of Sam he couldn't quite fit in his mouth in his hand, "fucking good!" he finished breathlessly.

Dean lips curled into a smile, still on Sam's dick.

Sam felt his stomach churning and knew he was about to come. "Dean, I'm going to come!" he warned Dean, "I'm going to-ahhhhh!"

Sam lost control of his body and thrusted deep into Dean's throat as the warm sticky come spurted out of him.

Dean swallowed the come hungrily, it running smoothly down his throat at Sam's member being so far down his throat anyway.

Dean slowly stood up until he was looking up into Sam's eyes.

"Dean," Sam whispered once more as Dean softly kissed his lips, biting Sam's bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Come on, Sammie, it's my turn." He took Sam's hand and led him out of the shower, not even bothering to turn it off.

Sam obliged without a second thought, practically in a blissful daze.

Sam blinked and when he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of Dean's bed.

Dean sat down and pulled Sam on top of him. They collided together; body and lips.

Sam felt himself grow once more at the feel of Dean's wet, slippery body.

"You want me to blow you, De?" Sam whispered into Dean's ear.

Dean shook his head, "No, baby brother."

Sam pushed himself up and gazed down at Dean with a confused expression, "No?" he asked, slightly offended.

Dean smirked and shook his head, "I don't want you to blow me, Sammie; I want to fuck you." He finished, biting his lip.

Sam's face brightened, "As you wish, big brother."

Sam rolled off of Dean and onto his stomach. He turned his face towards Dean, "Just don't forget to prep me up,"

Dean nodded his head and sat up on his knees.

Sam waited, but nothing happened. He was about to say something when he felt Dean's slick tongue lick at his asshole. He gasped and dropped his head into the covers, gripping at the sheets.

Dean smirked and continued swirling his tongue over Sam's asshole, his hands spreading each of Sam's butt cheeks apart.

He forced his tongue into Sam's hole, receiving an accepting muffled groan from Sam, whose face was still buried in the covers.

Dean swirled around in Sam for a while before pulling away. He stuck a finger in his mouth and wet it until he figured it was safe enough to stick into Sam's virgin ass.

He hesitated a moment, finger hanging over Sam's ass. "You ready, baby brother?" he asked.

Sam nodded his head and spread his legs apart.

Dean took a deep breath and shoved his finger into Sam.

"Fuck Dean!" Sam said as Dean pulled in and out of Sam.

Sam gripped harder at the sheets, his knuckles turning a faint pink.

Dean continued for a while before an idea popped in his head.

He took his finger out and stuck it back in his mouth, along with a second finger. Sam's head popped up and he gave Dean a pleading look.

Dean pulled his two fingers out of his mouth, drool dripping off of one.

Sam smiled in understanding and dropped his head back onto the bed as he waited for Dean's fingers to enter him once more. Once they did, Sam grunted. The feeling of Dean's fingers was barely enough, but he knew he had to be prepared for when Dean entered him for real.

He had seen Dean's dick and it wasn't exactly small.

Dean's two fingers went further and further into Dean, receiving either a gasp, a moan, or a whine from Sam's mouth, each of the noises making his cock beg for caretaking. He wanted to be inside Sam, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt his brother. He would wait until Sam was ready, no matter how much it tortured him.

Dean used his fingers for another minute or so, adding one more finger to the mix.

Then Sam said two words that saved him from taking another second of the misery: "I'm ready."

Sam took his fingers out of Sam and positioned himself over him. He lined up his member with Sam's now stretched out asshole.

Before he allowed himself to enter Sam, he wet his fingers once more and spread the saliva over his dick, just in case.

The he lowered himself, hands holding on to Sam's shoulders to keep his balance. He entered Sam, the tip of his head entering slowly.

Sam let out a small gasp, the sensation of Dean stinging slightly.

Dean hesitated, "You okay?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

Sam nodded his head, "Yeah, Dean. Just stings a little, but I'm okay. Please, just keep going."

Dean nodded and filled Sam. He lifted up slowly, and then dropped back down, sliding into Sam again.

Sam moaned, "Yes, Dean! God, yes!"

Dean smiled, no longer as worried now that Sam was responding in a much more positive way.

With his new found confidence, he lifted higher off of Sam and pounded himself back in.

Sam's lifted his head and his knuckles turned a bright red as he fisted the blankets, "Dean!" he cried.

It felt good, but it hurt at the same time. Sam decided to ungrasp the blankets from one of his hands and stroke his hard dick.

Dean saw this action and a moan escaped from somewhere deep in his throat.

He grabbed the small of Sam's back and lifted up once again. He began speedily going in out of Sam, "Oh, Sammie! I've wanted this for so long!" he groaned.

Sam pumped faster, matching the same rhythm as Dean, "Dean! Dean, Dean, Dean!" he moaned Dean's name with each pounding.

Then it happened.

Dean hit Sam's prostate, making Sam buck into his hand at the unbelievable ecstasy.

"Right there, big brother!" Sam cried, wanting so bad for Dean to give him the same feeling again.

Dean accommodated with no hesitation.

He pounded Sam over and over in the same place, making Sam's words completely foreign as they mixed in with his growing moans. Sam's hips bucked into his hand with each thrust from Dean.

"I'm so close, Sammie!" Dean said, "I want you to come, are you close Sammie?" he asked as he slowed his pace suddenly. Sam gasped at the sudden change in speed.

He felt the same churning in his stomach and knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Hot liquid filled his hand and his whole body spazzed out of control.

Dean watched the whole thing happen and was soon shooting his own hot, sticky come into Sam with a deep thrust and a porn-like moan, saying Sam's name as he came.

When he was done, he dropped onto Sam. He rolled off of Sam after a second of resting and turned himself over so that he was looking at Sam's face.

Sam's eyes were shut tight.

Dean soaked in the image for a moment, and then kissed Sam lovingly on the forehead, which was now dripping with both water and sweat, strands of hair sticking to his face.

Sam opened his eyes, his lips curling into a smile as he saw Dean in front of him, panting heavily.

"Dean," he whispered, dropping his head onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's wet hair, "I know, Sammie." He said in an equally hushed tone, smiling stupidly.

"I love you so much," Sam said. Dean detected the sleepiness in Sam's voice.

Dean breathed out, "I love you too, Sammie boy." He responded, kissing Sam gently on the head.

Sam kissed Dean's shoulder. He couldn't believe that he had actually just been fucked by his brother. His fantasies hadn't done Dean any justice.

Sam curled into Dean, who was still running his fingers through Sam's brown locks. Before he drifted into unconsciousness, he managed to lift his head and give Dean one more sweet kiss.

After the kiss, he dropped his head back onto Dean's shoulder and surrendered to sleep, which was now nowhere as good as real life.

* * *

**Fin! Well, that's it everyone! The end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed, it was such a pleasure writing this! Make sure to check out my next story. It's going to be a Smosh one to anyone out there whose a Smosh fan. (I'm also thinking of dabbling a little in Weecest) :) Bye!**


End file.
